Hey, Doctor!
by italwaysbebaekhyun
Summary: "Doctor, I think I'm a Gay". Baekhyun menemui seorang Psikolog untuk curhat masalah orientasi seksualnya. /CHANBAEK/YAOI/Ch 9 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Xx CHANBAEK xX

xX YAOI xX

"Menggenggam tanganmu adalah bahagia yang tidak bisa ku deskripsikan" - Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

Musim hujan kembali menyapa Kota Seoul. Angin kencang berhembus kesana-kemari membawa titik hujan. Kaca berembun. Tak banyak aktifitas yang bisa dilakukan saat musim hujan tiba. Tidak begitu dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki bermata hazel itu sudah rapi dengan kemeja abu dan jas putih ber-name tag 'Chanyeol Park '. Bekerja sebagai seorang Psikolog memang tak mudah untuk Chanyeol. Diumur 27 tahun, Chanyeol sedikit banyak mengahadapi masalah kejiwaan, menganalisanya, lalu memberikan berbagai terapi kejiwaan untuk para pasien. Anehnya, selama menjadi Psikolog, pasien Chanyeol kebanyakan adalah wanita. Wanita yang hampir tidak waras karena harta. Wanita yang sering berhalusinasi pacaran dengan boyband Korea. Wanita yang...m banyak. Dari yang penyakit agak normal sampe penyakit mental lainnya sudah pernah dihadapi Chanyeol.

Hari ini Chanyeol sedikit terkejut mendengar Seulgi mengatakan bahwa Pasien nya kali ini adalah seorang Pria. Chanyeol membenarkan rambut dengan jari dan menggigit bibir bawahnya berkali-kali. Chanyeol gugup entah karena apa.

Chanyeol berjalan sedikit berbelok menuju ruangan tempat dimana sang pasien sudah menunggu. Memutar Knop pintu dan memasukkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu.

Seorang pria berkulit putih, rambut hitam legam yang sedikit basah. Chanyeol yakin tadi pasti sang pasien terkena hujan. Wajah nya bertekuk. Sedang kesal. Pikir Chanyeol.

"Lama sekali kau datang Dokter Park!" seperti sudah tak sabaran suara sang pasien langsung saja menyapa Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memasukkan kedua tangan kedalam saku jas Dokter nya. Ia duduk di seberang sang pasien. Kini jarak mereka di batasi oleh sebuah meja kayu.

"Maafkan saya. Saya chanyeol. Lebih akrabnya panggil saja Loey"

Sang pasien mengernyit. Tidak suka dengan basa-basi dokter diseberangnya itu.

"Aku baekhyun. Dan aku sudah tau namamu"

Wow. Galak. aku masuk langsung di hardik. Batin Chanyeol.

Untuk seketika Chanyeol bergumam dengan pikirannya sendiri. Namun tidak lama kembali ke Mode Fokus dan Profesional.

"Baiklah tuan Baekhyun apa-"

"panggil baekhyun saja tidak usah pake tuan, bisa?" potong Baekhyun. Ash. Baekhyun tidak suka yang terlalu formal. Dokter park rekomendasi Jongin ini tidak harus di datangi lagi.

Baekhyun kesal. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Lalu bersender pada kursi. Dagu lancip nya sedikit di naik kan.

"I think I'm a gay"

Mata Chanyeol melebar. Penuturan pria galak di depannya ini terlalu terburu. Bahkan chanyeol belum sempat bertanya masalah apa yang di hadapi sang pasien. Tapi satu hal yang bisa Chanyeol tangkap, pasiennya tak suka berbasa-basi. Direct.

"Apa yang membuat mu berfikir bahwa kau adalah seorang gay?" balas Chanyeol. Chanyeol maju sedikit bertumpu tangan pada meja. Tanpa melepas pandangan dari Baekhyun, Pasien pria nya yang galak.

"Aku tak suka perempuan. Aku tak pernah punya teman perempuan. Aku pernah memiliki satu. Tapi dia mengambil milikku yang berharga. Semenjak itu aku tak suka perempuan"

Baekhyun mengibas tangan nya. Beralih menyisir dengan jari helai rambut yang sedikit basah.

"Maaf mungkin akan basah sedikit karena tadi aku kehujanan" lanjut baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, meng-iyakan omongan sang pasien dengan anggukan. Mata chanyeol tak pernah lepas dari sang pasien.

"Lalu apa lagi? Kau bisa ceritakan apa saja yang menurut mu penting di ceritakan. Berkaitan dengan pengakuan orientasi seksualmu tadi" lanjut chanyeol.

Baekhyun menarik nafas sedikit. Ikut memajukan tubuhnya kedepan. Dan bertumpu tangan di atas meja. Posisi Chanyeol, sang Dokter dan Baekhyun, sang pasien kini sedang bertatap- tatapan. Tidak pernah Chanyeol sedekat itu dengan pasiennya.

"Aku punya teman lelaki sewaktu kecil"

"M hm,"

"Dia bilang, menggenggam tanganku adalah bahagia yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan"

Baekhyun menunduk. Mencoba bersuara lagi. Dia terlalu lemah untuk menceritakan.

"Aku yang masih kecil tidak tau apa maksudnya. Tetapi setelah dia pindah ke luar negeri, aku merasakan kehilangan yang amat sangat. Aku rindu. Tapi hanya dengannya. Aku sekarang 25 tahun, sudah seharusnya berfikir sebagai pria dewasa. Memiliki istri, anak, sebuah keluarga besar yang bahagia. Tetapi setiap membayangkan keluarga aku hanya akan memikirkannya"

Baekhyun tertawa renyah.

"Aku memimpikan first kiss bersamanya bahkan first sex"

Baekhyun terkikik geli mengatakannya. Jari lentik miliknya tengah membuat pola-pola abstrak di atas meja.

Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya. Menatap Chanyeol. Berharap sang Dokter dengan embel-embel Psikolog itu punya pemecah masalah untuknya. Tapi apa di dapatinya. Hening. Chanyeol tak menjawab. Tapi rahangnya mengeras.

"ternyata kau benar benar dokter bodoh"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

"lalu kau berhubungan atau mendapat kabar dari pria itu lagi tidak?"

"tentu saja!" balas baekhyun cepat. Ah apa-apaan dokter satu ini.

"Kau tidak menemuinya?"

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak Gay?"

Chanyeol semakin merapat kearah pasiennya itu. Menipiskan jarak yang ada.

"Dari ucapannya saja kau sudah bisa menebak. Mana ada pria normal mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan pria lain. Terkecuali, dia memiliki hati dengan pria tersebut" bisik Chanyeol lirih di depan bibir Baekhyun. Dapat Baekhyun hirup nafas beraroma Mint milik Chanyeol.

"Kau masih saja tidak peka"

"Kau menjadi Gay karena aku?"

"Chanyeol bodoh. I Miss you. Kau memang bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh. Kau melupakan kalimat yang kau ucapkan sendiri"

"Aku tidak" CUP! CUP!

"Jangan bicara lagi. Kau berisik"

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Satu tarikan di Jas chanyeol menyatukan dua bibir manusia yang bertingkah saling tak kenal padahal saling mencintai tersebut. Keduanya saling melumat, menggigit, menyesap dan berbagi saliva dalam pagutan itu. Menyalurkan rasa cinta dan rindu yang membuncah.

"nnngh...chanh"

Sepertinya hujan tak akan berhenti. Karena dua insan di mabuk asmara sudah saling berbagi kehangatan. Hujan dan dinginnya tak berarti lagi.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cinta membuat kita saling terhubung. Kau milikku, Aku milikmu. Akan selamanya seperti itu" - Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tumbuh besar bersama Chanyeol adalah hal yang paling disyukuri Baekhyun. Sejak kecil, Chanyeol lah yang menjaga Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang melindungi Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang pintar akan selalu belajar duluan agar bisa mengajari Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga belajar ilmu bela diri untuk melindungi Baekhyun. Memainkan gitar untuk menghibur Baekhyun, menyediakan bahu dan dada untuk dipukuli ketika Baekhyun sedang kesal. Lalu yang teristimewa, Chanyeol bersedia menjadi Gay agar bisa menerima cinta Baekhyun.

Yah, Baekhyun memang seberuntung itu memiliki Chanyeol dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

"annhh gelllli chanh"

Baekhyun terkikik geli, tangan kecilnya menahan pergerakan satu tangan lain yang lebih besar dari miliknya. Badannya menggeliat sana kemari.

"gelliiiii ahh sudah kubilang hentikanh"

Diatas sofa yang menghadap ke TV. Dua anak manusia saling berhimpitan disana. Pria dengan jidat indah sedang menggelitik pinggang pria yang lebih mungil . Keduanya tak memikirkan TV yang menyala disana.

"channnyeeeoolllh ku bilang henti-ah!" sang pria berbadan mungil sedikit berteriak saat pria yang dipanggilnya Chanyeol itu secara tak sopan menggigit perpotongan lehernya.

"Aku rindu Baek" Chanyeol sedikit merintih membisikkan kata rindu ditelinga Baekhyun. Lucu sekali, ku kira hanya Dilan yang bisa rindu. Pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendorong pelan dada Chanyeol agar menjauh. Sejujurnya dia lemas, sudah digelitiki Chanyeol tadi.

"Kau baru saja pulang Dokter Park. Apa tidak sebaiknya mandi dulu?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Ah dalam posisi seintim dan sedekat ini jantung Baekhyun tidak bisa diam. Selalu saja berdebar seperti perawan baru jatuh cinta.

"Aku mau mandi berdua" Apa-apaan ini.

Baekhyun terkikik.

"Aku sudah mandi. Aku tidak mau boros. Boros sabun dan boros air" lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu..." Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya. Mendekatkan kembali bibir nya ke telinga Baekhyun.

"Kau harus ku buat berkeringat agar kita bisa mandi bersama".

"ah..."

Chanyeol menggigit telinga Baekhyun. Mengemutnya bagaikan permen. Memain-mainkan lidahnya ke belakang telinga Baekhyun. Serangan mendadak Chanyeol tentu membuat Baekhyun menggila.

"chanh...ah!" Baekhyun menutup mata. Lidah Chanyeol tidak hanya berani bermain dibelakang telinganya. Kini benda kenyal tak bertulang itu sudah berani bermain di leher dan tulang selangka Baekhyun. Tangan handal Chanyeol tidak lupa akan perannya. Masuk ke kaos longgar Baekhyun, mengelus kulit selembut kapas milik Baekhyun.

"channieee...hngh" Baekhyun merintih. Menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dirasakan tangan lihai Chanyeol bermain-main dengan nipple nya. Baekhyun selalu saja lemah ketika di sentuh Chanyeol.

"masih tidak ingin mandi bersama,hm?" Chanyeol semakin gencar. Bermain dengan nipple Baekhyun. Lalu bibirnya mengecup-kecup bibir bawah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Dia benar-benar tidak mau mandi bareng sekarang. Kenapa si Chanyeol tidak faham? unch hh.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Ingin menggoda Baekhyun lebih jauh.

"akh...janganh disitu chanh" Baekhyun tersentak. Tangan besar itu masuk kedalam celana trainingnya. Mengusik miliknya yang paling intim dengan gerakan yang tak bisa ia deskripsikan.

"berisik sekali"

Baekhyun dibawa oleh Chanyeol dalam suatu pagutan penuh tuntutan. Chanyeol meraup seluruh bibir kecil Baekhyun kedalam bibirnya. Tidak memberikan akses sedikitpun untuk Baekhyun melonggarkan ciuman mereka dan mengambil nafas. Chanyeol sekejam itu. Dalam hal ciuman. Satu tangan bebas Chanyeol digunakannya untuk membelai wajah Baekhyun. Keduanya saling menutup mata. Menyalurkan cinta. Menyalurkan kerinduan dengan caranya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun lupa entah sejak kapan Chanyeol mengeluarkan lidahnya. Yang jelas lidah Chanyeol sudah berada di dalam mulutnya. Menyapu langit-langit mulutnya dengan gerakan sensual.

"aghhhh...hh nhh"

Baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama sama tidak bisa menahan desahannya. Tangan Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol mencari pelampiasan yang pas dan di saat butuh Baekhyun menekan kepala Chanyeol untuk memperdalam cumbuannya.

Chanyeol melepas pagutan mereka, menatap Baekhyun nya yang manis dengan bibir bengkak terbuka, mata sayu sekolah menggoda nya untuk melakukan hal yang lebih.

"Baek?" bisik Chanyeol

"hmh?"

"I wanna fuck you"

"Fuck me!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ahh ahh nnghh...morehhh"

.

.

.

Mentari pagi punya hipnotis sendiri untuk membangunkan manusia dari tidur lelap nya. Hangat dan lembut secara bersamaan.

Namun, seorang pria berkulit sepulih susu masih bergelung nyaman dengan selimut motif strawberi. Leher jenjang nya penuh bercak merah keunguan

"Hey! Tuan muda...bangun"

Chanyeol sudah siap dengan setelan kerja nya. Kemeja biru langit dipadukan dengan celana putih dan jas putih. Hari ini dia siap menjadi sang Psikolog yang Profesional.

Baekhyun menggeliat di balik selimutnya.

"Selamat pagi Dokter"

"Aku bukan Dokter sungguhan"

"tetap saja kau dokter" Baekhyun bangun dan duduk bersandar ke ranjang. Chanyeol menghampirinya menghapus jarak disana.

Cup!

"Jangan nakal nakal selama aku kerja ya"

"Tsk, tidak adil. Ingat,aku ini juga pasien mu"

"Ia...pasien galak"

"galak dari mananya, sih?"

Heran.

Baekhyun terkekeh. Iyain aja Chanyeol. Pikirnya. Kaki chanyeol akan melangkah menjauhi Baekhyun jika saja baekhyun tak kembali bersuara. Ia ingat, ada yang ingin diberitahunya kepada Chanyeol semalam. Tapi ia tahu semalam bukan waktu yang pas. Karena semalam waktu yang pas buat bersenang-senang. Hehe.

"Chanyeol...um itu.. kemarin Changmin menghubungi ku"

.

.

WAIT? WHAT THE FUCK? CHANGMIN?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

/lap keringet/ /mati/


	3. Chapter 3

Saling melempar kata cinta dan rindu adahal hal yang paling indah menurut Baekhyun daripada harus saling melempar punggung dingin di saat tidur. Baekhyun tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan marah saat Baekhyun dengan baik hatinya memberi tahu bahwa Changmin menghubungi nya kembali. Padahal niat awal Baekhyun baik. Dia hanya ingin Chanyeol tau dan tidak ingin menutupi apapun dari kekasih tinggi nya itu. Tapi Chanyeol membalasnya dengan marah-marah pagi itu, Demi tuhan! itu masih pagi dan Chanyeol memarahinya hanya karena masalah sepele. Siapapun yang di marahi pagi-pagi pasti juga akan tersulut emosi. Lebih disayangkan, pagi itu Baekhyun membalas Chanyeol dengan nada yang tinggi pula. Pertengkaran yang seharusnya bisa dihindari malah terjadi. Argh, menyebalkan sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Tidak membangunkan Baekhyun seperti biasanya. Tidak meminta ucapan cinta dari Baekhyun. Tidak sarapan. Chanyeol masih marah.

Kantin rumah sakit adalah pilihan terakhir Chanyeol. Disanalah dia duduk dengan secangkir kopi dan roto.

"Dr. Loey! Tumben kau sarapan di sini" Seorang wanita bertubuh kurus tinggi menghampiri Chanyeol. Berjalan sedikit anggun dan berlenggok dengan secangkir kopinya. Chanyeol hanya berdehem. Tanda bahwa dia tak berminat bericara. Wanita itu mengambil posisi duduk di depan Chanyeol lalu menyesap kopi paginya.

"Disini bukan tempat yang asik untuk sarapan"

Yes bitch yes! Chanyeol juga tau itu. Dia punya tempat lain yang sangat asik untuk sarapan. Bersama orang yang asik pula tapi sekarang mereka sedang marahan. Ingin sekali Chanyeol menendang wanita itu. Terlalu banyak bicara.

"Kau seharusnya bersiap-siap untuk mencetak senyum palsu didepan pasien. Tidak usah pedulikan aku" balas Chanyeol dingin.

"Ya seharusnya aku tidak usah mempedulikan mu" good. Diam saja. Aku tidak mau mendengar kau yang penuh pura-pura.

"aku ingin mengajak mu mengobrol tapi tidak tau tentang apa. Jadi percuma saja" lanjut wanita itu lagi.

"Aku sedang tidak mau diajak bicara Seulgi" Chanyeol menyerah. Wanita bernama Seulgi itu tidak juga mau mendiamkan bibirnya.

Seulgi diam sejenak. Memperhatikan Chanyeol. Salah satu rekan dokternya.

"Kau terlihat sedang dalam mode waspada. Adakah milikmu yang akan diambil orang? atau mungkin kau sedang ketakutan?" Seulgi menyesap kopinya. Menyapu sedikit sisa kopi dibibirnya.

"Tsk" Seperti tau masalahnya, Seulgi langsung memborbardir Chanyeol dengan pertanyaan. Tidak heran mereka Psikolog. Tidak sia-sia gelar yang disematkan.

"Kau hanya sedang dalam fase sangat sangat mencintainya. Karena itu kau jadi emosi berlebihan. Haha" Seulgi tertawa lepas. Tapi Chanyeol menatap Seulgi dengan tajam.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi lebih pintar dari ku?"

"Kau yang bodoh. Bukan aku yang jadi lebih pintar"

"Kau tau apa soal aku?"

Seulgi mengangkat bahu. Acuh. Sial pikir Chanyeol.

"Memang sangat susah mengenali diri sendiri. Lebih lebih ketika jatuh cinta" Seulgi laku terkikik. Berdiri membawa cangkirnya.

"Aku duluan Loey. Aku tau kau akan membuatku banyak tugas hari ini" Seulgi berjalan menjauh

"Ingat dan pikirkan. Emosi sesaat akan merugikan mu. Kendalikan itu sedikit man! Jangan kekanakan!" lanjut seulgi sambil melambai ke arah Chanyeol.

God! Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyesal sudah marah kepada Baekhyun, kekasih galaknya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan menjaga mu"

Baekhyun masih dengan jelas mengingat kalimat bagaikan candu yang diucapkan Chanyeol padanya. Chanyeol selalu memiliki kalimat penenang di saat hatinya sedang bersedih. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

Baekhyun berbaring di sofa, memeluk boneka Rilakkuma raksasa milik Chanyeol. Memeluk bonekanya serasa memeluk pemiliknya. Batin Baekhyun. Biasanya Baekhyun tak perlu memeluk boneka Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri lah yang selalu bersedia memeluk.

"Nama ku Chanyeol. Aku ketua kelas" Baekhyun mengingat-ingat awal pertemuan nya dengan Chanyeol. Tidak sulit untuk mengingat nya. Karena moment itu moment favorite nya.

"Anak-anak di sini jahil. Apalagi terhadap anak baru. Jadi, jika ada yang mengusik mu beritahu aku ya" lanjut Chanyeol dengan suara Bass nya yang sedikit pecah. Sewaktu itu Baekhyun hanya lah remaja laki-laki biasa yang di harus kan pindah ke sekolah baru karena orang tua pindah tugas. Masuk ke sekolah khusus laki-laki dan harus satu kelas dengan anak-anak yang 2 tahun berada di atas nya. Sebab, ketika anak-anak lain masuk sekolah berumur 7 tahun, orang tua Baekhyun memasukkan nya ke sekolah saat Baekhyun masih berumur 5 tahun.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, entah bagaimana Baekhyun sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol. Rumah mereka berdekatan. Chanyeol juga sering mengunjungi rumah Baekhyun hanya untuk bermain game.

"Baekhyun"

"iya?" baekhyun membalikkan halaman buku yang di pegang nya. Membaca nya sekilas lalu melipat halaman buku yang menurut nya di halaman itu ada materi penting yang harus Chanyeol pelajari. Chanyeol yang belajar, Baekhyun belajar nanti saja. Dia hanya akan mengerti pelajaran ketika Chanyeol yang mengajari.

"Apa cita-cita mu?" mata hazel Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang duduk disamping nya. Mata mungilnya, hidung mungilnya, bibir kemerahannya,rambut hitamnya. Jangan lupakan tahi lalat kecil di pipi kanan Baekhyun. Sangat manis untuk seorang pria. Pikirnya.

Baekhyun berdehem. Menutup buku, lalu bertumpu lengan diatas meja. Keadaan kelas sepi, anak-anak yang lain sedang bermain bola menikmati waktu istirahat setelah hampir mati berkutat dengan pelajaran.

"aku ingin jadi pilot"

Chanyeol tertawa. Ah, memang ada yang salah dengan jawabanku? Batin Baekhyun hwhwhw Chanyeeeoool

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Baekhyun melayangkan buku pelajaran ke bahu Chanyeol.

"tinggi mu kurang" WTH Park Chanyeol. Kalau saja kau tidak tampan akan aku ceburkan kau ke lautan api!

"memangnya pilot harus tinggi? jangan mentang-mentang tinggi seenaknya saja mengejek cita-citaku"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Dirinya ikut bertumpu tangan dimeja. Melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Baekhyun lakukan. Posisi mereka sekarang saling bertatap-tatapan. Dikelas yang sunyi. Waktu yang hangat. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Dan perasaan cinta. Well, mungkin hanya sepihak.

"aku ingin jadi dokter"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"yas fuck meh harder babyyh ahhh" suara wanita bugil masuk ke indera pendengaran Baekhyun. Seperti remaja pada umumnya, Baekhyun menonton film porno. God! ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun menonton. Mata Baekhyun tak lepas dari adegan yang ia lihat di layar notebooknya. Sang wanita menungging, lalu sang pria menampar-nampar pantat sang wanita dengan keras lalu sang wanita meminta pria melakukannya lebih keras dengan desahan desahan yang sesungguhnya menjijikkan.

"lick my dick honeyhh sshh ah" kali ini suara sang pria yang terdengar. Lama video porno itu ia tonton. Baekhyun menyadari satu hal. Dia tidak tertarik dengan desahan wanita di video porno tersebut, dia...ah dia tertarik mendengarkan desahan dari si pria. What happened to me?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selain Chanyeol, Baekhyun mempunyai satu lagi teman lelaki bernama Changmin. Changmin orang kedua yang menyapanya ketika masih menjadi anak baru setelah Chanyeol. Changmin sangat ramah, senyumnya seperti malaikat. Setidaknya itu first impression yang Baekhyun dapat ketika bertemu Changmin. Hubungan Baekhyun dengan Changmin juga tidak seperti hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Jika Chanyeol tak ada, Changmin sering kali melakukan skinship. Changmin kerap kali memeluk Baekhyun, menggelitik leher Baekhyun bahkan pernah mencium pipi Baekhyun dan menepok pantat Baekhyun. Hell. Gemas katanya. Bodohnya Baekhyun, dia menerima segala perlakuan Changmin. Bodoh. Seharusnya Baekhyun menolak. Secara dia adalah anak laki-laki harusnya dia merasa jijik dengan segala perlakuan Changmin. Tapi nyatanya dia enjoy saja. Something wrong with him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya. Hari ini dia tidak mau diganggu siapapun. Dia hanya ingin tenggelam di dalam pikirannya sendiri. Memikirkan Baekhyun. Bahkan, pasien-pasien pesakit mental yang biasa berkonsultasi dengannya Ia hand-over ke Seulgi. Meminta Seulgi menggantikan posisinya. Sebenarnya kenapa dia harus marah? Padahal Baekhyun tidak salah dalam hal ini? Changmin hanya menghubungi Baekhyun tapi dia marah yang berlebihan. Chanyeol gagal mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Seperti kasus para pasiennya.

"argggh"

Chanyeol menyambar Handphone di saku Jubah dokternya. Mendial sebuah nomer. Lalu tersenyum miring saat suara diseberang sana menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"babe... I need you tonight"


	4. Chapter 4

italwaysbebaekhyun presents

.

.

.

"Memaafkan mu adalah keahlian ku. Menerima mu kembali adalah kelemahanku. Tapi sayang ketahuilah bahwa selalu hadirnya dirimu di hidupku adalah kekuatan untukku" - Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah ditempat tidurnya. Merasakan benda dingin melingkar diperutnya. Belum lagi Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang keras meng-intimidasi bokong sintalnya. Aroma mint maskulin menyapa indera Baekhyun. Baekhyun hapal mati, ini adalah wewangian khas Pria nya. Pria yang sudah mendiamkannya beberapa hari belakangan. Hanya karena cemburu. Nafas nya teratur dan kecupannya lembut menyapa bagian belakang kepala Baekhyun.

Sudah akan istirahat malam, Baekhyun tidak mau meladeni jika hanya mengajak ribut lagi.

Tangan Baekhyun bergerak melepaskan tangan yang mengungkungnya, tapi yang ada kungkungan itu malah terasa lebih erat.

"lepaskan tanganmu chaaa~n"

Sejak kapan suara Baekhyun jadi semenggoda itu?

Posisi Baekhyun yang sedang berada didalam pelukannya membuat Chanyeol dengan mudah berbisik disana.

"baek...tetap seperti ini...aku ingin bicara sebentar" Chanyeol mulai berani menggigit telinga Baekhyun.

"ssh...yasudah tidak usah digigit bisa kan?" Baekhyun memberontak mencoba melepas. Tapi sia-sia saja tenaga Chanyeol seperti kuda. Kuat dan tak terkalahkan.

Entah Baekhyun yang menyerah atau Chanyeol yang tak bisa di lawan, tapi kini Baekhyun sudah lebih tenang dan tak berontak. Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia menyesap wewangian dari rambut Baekhyun. Selalu manis seperti biasanya. Lalu ide buruk pun muncul.

Chanyeol semakin merapat lalu dengan sengaja mendorong pinggulnya kedepan agar dapat menyentak bokong Baekhyun.

"chan...kau ini apa-apan sih?" itu nada marah. Baekhyun tak terima diperlakukan mesum seperti itu langsung membalikkan badan menghadap Chanyeol.

Suasana kamar begitu temaram, tapi Baekhyun dengan jelas dapat melihat sepasang mata hazel yang teduh disana. Sedikit gurat kelelahan.

Baekhyun sudah rindu dengan mata itu, dengan bibir itu dengan Pria itu.

"kenapa tidak jadi marah, hm?"

Chanyeol menyentuh hidung Baekhyun dengan miliknya. Mengusel-usel dengan mata terpejam. Sungguh, Ia pun sudah mati karena rindu pada Baekhyun.

Tidak ada penolakan, Baekhyun menikmati gesekan hidungnya dengan hidung Chanyeol. Satu tangan bebas Chanyeol sudah bergerak masuk ke dalam kaos Baekhyun. Membelai kulit yang selembut kapas disana.

"aku masih marah" Baekhyun bersuara pelan. Chanyeol menegakkan kepalanya. Melihat Baekhyun yang saat ini tak berani melihat ke matanya.

"seharusnya aku yang marah"

"kenapa? kan niat ku baik memberitahumu masalah Changmin!"

"sstt baby...don't you ever say his name again!" tegas Chanyeol.

"ah dasar cemburuan" Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol menjauh. Berniat akan bangkit untuk duduk tapi gerakab Baekhyun kalah cepat dengan tarikan tangan Chanyeol yang membuatnya kembali terhempas ke kasur. Chanyeol menaiki tubuh Baekhyun, menahan tangan Baekhyun di samping kepalanya.

"ish lepas kau mau apa?"

"aku mau Baekhyun-ku" Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun lalu berhenti sepersekian centi karen dilihatnya Baekhyun memejamkan mata ketakutan. Seperti sebuah penolakan.

Untuk seketika hati Chanyeol berdenyut. Kekasihnya menolak ciumannya.

"baek..."

"aku merajuk" final Baekhyun. Chanyeol bernafas frustasi.

"seperti perempuan saja" mendengar hal itu Baekhyun mem-pout kan bibirnya. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan lalu membaringkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh kecil Baekhyun. Hari ini Ia sangat lelah, Ia hanya ingin berbaikan dengan Baekhyun agar Ia bisa tidur lelap malam ini. Syukur-syukur dikasih jatah. Harapnya.

Chanyeol kembali melingkarkan tangannya di perut rata Baekhyun. Lalu memejamkan matanya. Sesungguhnya Chanyeol lelah dan sakit hati karena Baekhyun menolaknya tadi.

"aku mau kau merayu ku" Chanyeol hampir saja tersedak saat Baekhyun mengatakan itu dengan sangat jelas di dadanya.

Chanyeol lalu membuka matanya. Menatao Baekhyun yang sedang nembuat pola-pola abstrak didadanya. Oh Baekhyun! Taukah jika kau itu asdfgjldgjskallq menawan di mata Park Chanyeol?

"daripada menggunakan bibir ku untuk merayu mu...kenapa tidak digunakan untuk hal yang lain? bibir ku ini cukup ahli"

Ish. Baekhyun memukul pelan dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat aksi unyu Baekhyun.

"kau pandai berkata-kata" terakhir Baekhyun mencubit dada Chanyeol. Entah apa maksudnya yang jelas Chanyeol suka dengan cubitan itu.

"Dokter ku sudah banyak berubah" Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sayu. Chanyeol tersentak dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Balas menatap mata kecil itu untuk mencari tau maksud perkataanya tadi.

"apanya yang berubah?"

"Yah..dulu Dokter ku bercita-cita menjadi Ahli bedah. Tapi...karena ada aku dan masalah ku, dia malah menjadi Dokter Psikolog"

Chanyeol terdiam. Ya yang dikatakan Baekhyun memang benar. Dia memang ingin menjadi ahli bedah. Itu ketika Baekhyun belum hadir dibhidupnya. Baekhyun bermasalah dengan orientasi seksualnya, lalu dia sebagai orang yang sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun, ingin mengerti Baekhyun dari sudut Psikologisnya. Chanyeol pun belajar Psikologi semenjak itu. Tapi ketika dia semakin mengerti Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah ikut menjadi seperti Baekhyun. Gay syndrome.

"yang penting aku masih dokter" balas Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu terkikik geli saat tangan Chanyeol menggelitik perutnya.

"aha ah haha yak geli" Baekhyun bergerak kesana kemari menahan tangan Chanyeol untuk berhenti menggelitiknya. Chanyeol pun semakin gencar menggelitik hingga tanpa sadar kaos polos milik Baekhyun sudah terangkat naik menampilkan perut ratanya yang putih dan mulus. Chanyeol berhenti menggelitik.

"ahaha ahhh h"

Baekhyun terengah-engah. Bibir kecilnya terbuka sedikit untuk menghirup nafas. Jidatnya keringatan. Entah kenapa, melihat Baekhyun seperti itu membuat secuil bagian dari Chanyeol naik.

Chanyeol menyibak rambut yang menutup dahi Baekhyun ke atas. Lalu menempelkan bibirnya disana. Ya Chanyeol mengecup Baekhyun. Hangat. Lembut dan menyalurkan segala rasa.

Baekhyun mengulum senyum saat dirasa Chanyeol sudah melepas kecupannya. Ia menunduk. Pipinya panas. Baekhyun yakin dia sudah bersemu.

"Kau sangat manis baek... Aku jadi ingin menjilatmu" itulah Chanyeol. Dokter vulgar.

"Kau..boleh"

Hah? Apa? Chanyeol tidak dengar!

"boleh? boleh apa?" Chanyeol menggoda perut Baekhyun, memainkan Jemarinya disana. Tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya jika hanya bermain disitu. Jari-jari Chanyeol mencari benda kecil untuk diplintir disana.

"aah..." tangan Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol yang saat ini sudah memplintir nipple-nya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun seolah meminta izin. Baekhyun menggeleng. Apa kali ini Ia akan ditolak lagi? Saksikan di Next chap... ha ha ha

Bubhaay 💕💕💕

.

.

.

.

TBC/

Note: hai! Annyeong! Sawaddee! buat kelyan yang follow dan favorite–in maupun review ff ini aku ucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih. Aku aku terharuu :'')) sudah ah aku mau liyat pidio naena mamake bapake dulu yawww. oiya aku bingung mau lanjut ff ini apa engga :''')) soale aku kurang percaya diri ada yg baca ni ff. So, if you read my FF let me know you let me love you. .hnm yeah *beksonnya ceye ft junggigo*


	5. Chapter 5

Ranjang berderik. Dua anak manusia terlihat sedang saling menjamah satu sama lain. Yang lebih mungil berada diatas perut si tampan dibawahnya dengan rambut kusut dan wajah memerah.

Si mungil tersenyum miring. Tangannya menggapai jari-jari panjang milik kekasihnya yang saat ini berada di pinggangnya. Dengan tatapan menggoda, Ia membawa jari-jemari panjang itu ke dalam mulutnya. Menghisap satu persatu seseduktif mungkin. Pilihannya jatuh pada jari telunjuk sang kekasih yang panjang,kurus,dan berurat. Ia menghisap, mengulum sedikit memberi gigitan seakan jari itu adalah permen favoritenya.

Melihat si mungil memejamkan mata sambil menikmati hisapan di jarinya, Chanyeol tersenyum nakal lalu bersuara.

"baek...kau akan menyesali perbuatanmu"

Baekhyun menggigit jari Chanyeol keras sebelum melepaskannya dari mulutnya. Membuat Chanyeol merintih. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun melakukan itu kepada bagian terintimnya? Bagaimana sensasinya?

"apa kau yakin aku akan menyesal? hm?"

Baekhyun menaikkan kaos polos yang dikenakannya lalu menggigit bagian terujung kaos itu. Chanyeol berani bersumpah Baekhyun sangat sexy dengan pose seperti itu.

Melihat Chanyeol tidak bereaksi, Baekhyun membawa tangannya sendiri untuk meremas dadanya yang berisi. Memain-mainkan jari disekitar nipple nya sendiri. Padahal Ia menolak Chanyeol tapi kenapa sekarang dia yang ingin menggoda Chanyeol?

Chanyeol sengaja meredam nafsunya ingin melihat sejauh apa Baekhyun akan menggodanya.

"baek..." Chanyeol mengelus kulit punggung Baekhyun yang sangat halus sedang Baekhyun masih memainkan nipplenya sendiri.

Baekhyun sedikit bergetar merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Please, dia menginginkan lebih.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata lalu melepas gigitan di kaosnya. Tapi masih bisa dilihat Chanyeol nipple Baekhyun mencuat dari balik kaosnya. Apa chanyeol belum juga tergoda?

Baekhyun ingin menyerah, Ia menunduk kearah Chanyeol dan menyatukan bibir mereka berdua. Tidak kasar hanya ciuman lembut penuh cinta.

Begitu ciuman itu lepas, Baekhyun menyatukan hidung mereka disana. Lalu menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya manja.

"apa aku sudah tidak menarik pak dokter?" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada rendahnya. Chanyeol terkekeh. Padahal Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun melakukan lebih daripada itu. Buktinya, dia sudah memperingati Baekhyun kalau ia akan menyesal menggoda Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersentak saat Chanyeol membawanya kembali duduk. Gerakan tiba-tiba Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun duduk mengangkangi pinggang Chanyeol.

"tidak...kau sudah cukup pintar menggodaku" bisik Chanyeol. "hanya saja..." Chanyeol menarik kaos yang menutupi bahu Baekhyun. "aku pura-pura tidak tergoda" Chanyeol menjilat bahu Baekhyun lalu beranjak keleher Baekhyun. Menjilat satu spot dan menggitnya keras disana. Baekhyun melenguh. Ia suka jika Chanyeol memberikannya tanda.

Tangan bebas Baekhyun digunakan untuk menekan kepala Chanyeol agar lebih memperdalam cumbuan di lehernya.

"so stupid..ah" kepala Baekhyun tersentak saat Chanyeol benar benar menggigit nya dengan keras disana. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak menaikkan kaos Baekhyun. Dengan sekali gerakan kaos itu terlepas dari tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol melempar kaos itu kesembarang arah. Kini mata Chanyeol terpaku melihat tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun didepannya. Oh shit! Jangan lupakan dada Baekhyun yang bengkak dengan ujung memerah karena tadi dimainkan sendiri olehnya.

"kau semakin berisi saja" Chanyeol mengecup dada itu. Baekhyun gila jika Chanyeol seperti ini.

"kanh ah kau yang emh- menyuruhku untuk tetap sehat... ah chanh~ jangan digigit"

Chanyeol tersenyum didalam gigitannya. Yes! Baekhyun tau cara menjaga asetnya agar selalu memenuhi nafsu Chanyeol. Chanyeol meremas dada Baekhyun sedang bibirnya asik menyedot dada sebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak tahan dengan permainan lihai lidah Chanyeol di nipple nya. Ia mendesah dan sesekali menjerit karena Chanyeol menggigitnya gemas. Tangannya berada di rambut Chanyeol yang sama basah dengan rambutnya karena dipenuhi keringat.

Belum lagi bagian bawah Chanyeol yang mengintimidasi miliknya. Baekhyun bersumpah, Ia menginginkan milik Chanyeol merasukinya. Eh?

Chanyeol menyentak pinggulnya ke depan membuat anggota intimnya menyentuh milik Baekhyun.

"ahh chanyeolieh dont"

Baekhyun lemas, Ia sudah tidak tahan digoda Chanyeol atas dan bawah. Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

"you look sexy"

"if I do, can you just...nggh"

Baekhyun kembali di hempas Chanyeol ke kasur. Chanyeol menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"jangan pernah menggoda pria lain selain aku baek" Chanyeol menyibak anak rambut yang menutupi dahi keringatan Baekhyun sedang tangannya yang lain berusaha melepas celana training miliknya yabg dipakai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Matanya sudah buram dengan nafsu. Ia hanya menginginkan Chanyeol sekarang. Tolong yeol, jangan banyak bicara lagi.

"I want you...into me"

Baekhyun menarik leher Chanyeol lalu menyambar bibir tebal Chanyeol. Bibir yang selalu menasehatinya ini-itu, bibir yang selalu dipakai Chanyeol untuk memarahi Baekhyun, bibir yang akan mengucapkan maaf dan seribu kata indah setelah pertengkaran, bibir manis yang selalu Baekhyun inginkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ah...mmh ah channieh"

"louder babehh"

"chanh... anh ah ah...aaah~"

Ranjang bergoyang, pelan lalu semakin lama semakin cepat. Bunyi khas percintaan dan desahan semakin kuat terdengar. Kamar temaram dan angin malam serta tirai yang bergoyang diterpa angin menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana keras nya Chanyeol menghamtam lubang Baekhyun di bawahnya. Berbagai posisi dilakukan, desahan nikmat Chanyeol dan kepasrahan Baekhyun di malam itu sudah cukup menjadi bukti bahwa Park Chanyeol mencintai Byun Baekhyun. Akan tetap seperti itu. Sampai kapanpun.

"baekhh...hhh...Im coming"

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi dimulai seperti pagi biasanya. Park Chanyeol sang Dokter akan bangun duluan dan membangunkan kekasih kecilnya.

"sayang..."

Lalu dengan panggilan sesederhana itu si mungil akan terbangun dengan senyum merekahnya.

Baekhyun menyembulkan kepalanya keluar dari selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh polosnya. Lalu tersenyum manja disana.

"sudah mau pergi ya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Sehabis memakai gel rambut dan jam tangan. Ia berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. Lalu duduk dipinggir ranjang.

Aroma Mint maskulin Chanyeol menyapa indera penciuman Baekhyun. Hanya dengan aromanya saja Baekhyun sudah tenang. Apalagi dipeluk?

Baekhyun senyam-senyum saat tangan Chanyeol mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"ciuuum~" he he sejak kapan Baekhyun jadi seperti baby begini?

Chanyeol terkekeh. Lalu mengecup jidat Baekhyun cepat.

"Selama aku kerja jangan nakal-nakal dirumah ya! Bilang padaku kalau ada apa-apa" Chanyeol lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

Aaa. Baekhyun malu diperlakukan manis seperti ini pagi-pagi. Begitu Chanyeol melepas kecupannya, Baekhyun menarik selimut untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Chanyeol gemas. Bolehkan Baekhyun dijadikan gantungan kunci saja? Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menggigit pipi tembem yang memerah itu. Ah Baekhyun kenapa cantik sekali? Padahal kau pria!

"Kau membuatku tidak mau pergi kerja" ucap Chanyeol.

"Yak Pak Dokter! Pasien mu butuh asupan Psikologis darimu. Jangan malas" protes Baekhyun dari dalam selimut.

"kan kau juga pasienku" goda Chanyeol.

"ish pokoknya kerja ya...biar kau banyak uang lalu belikan aku mobil"

"belikan kau seisi dunia juga aku mampu kok"

Ish. Mulai lagi nih. Baekhyun mengulum senyum. Chanyeol lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Detik itu pula Baekhyun keluar dari selimutnya.

"Yasudah aku pergi ya..." Chanyeol berjalan menjauh melambaikan tangan ke arah Baekhyun yang masih tiduran di kasur mereka. Baekhyun membalas lambaian Chanyeol dan mengangguk.

"dont come home late...d-daddy"

Apah kau bilang Baek? Daddy?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc/End?

.

.

.

.

Sat!

Hari ini aku liat Pic Baekhyun pas CBX fansign yang dadanya nonjol banget kaya minta disedot unch. Belum lagi -nim post suara Chanbaek uh-ah uh ah. Aku jadi kachau dan kepikiran NC-in mereka. Ah siyalll


	6. Chapter 6

**ITALWAYSBEBAEKHYUN PRESENTS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Bahagia mu adalah bahagia ku. Aku akan mengusahakan segala cara agar dapat melihatmu tersenyum. I said it million times, I Love you Byun Baekhyun_ " – Park Chanyeol

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menunduk hormat sesaat setelah pasien terakhirnya beranjak dari kursi. Tak lupa melemparkan senyum paling tertampannya. Chanyeol duduk kembali, tapi masih senyum senyum. Hari ini Ia sangat bersemangat bekerja. Mengingat kekasih mungilnya meminta di belikan mobil. He he terkadang Chanyeol tak habis pikir. Bagaimana Baekhyun punya segudang tingkah lucu dan manis disaat bersamaan? Chanyeol sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih layaknya malaikat itu. Chanyeol bersumpah dia takkan membiarkan hal sekecil debu pun menyakiti Baekhyun-nya. Hah? Apa chan? Apa baru saja kau bilang Baekhyun itu hanya milikmu? Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala sambil masih senyum-senyum.

Memori Chanyeol jauh terlempar ke 6 tahun silam. Saat dimana Ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun-nya. Memori yang singkat dan hangat. Sewaktu itu Chanyeol sedang diterjang sesuatu bernama Puber. Chanyeol cuek-cuek saja ketika ada anak baru yang masuk ke kelasnya. Itu Baekhyun. Anak lelaki pendek, dengan kulit seputih susu dan senyum yang menawan dari bibir semerah cherry. Baekhyun si anak baru itu duduk disebelah Chanyeol atas perintah gurunya. Chanyeol saat itu hanya melotot tak terima. Lalu Baekhyun dengan girangnya duduk disana dan mengulurkan tangan kepada Chanyeol.

"hay tampan. Aku Baekhyun. Baekhyunee" Baekhyun tersenyum manis disana. Chanyeol meleleh, hanya karena senyuman dan suara selembut itu.

Baekhyun dari awal sudah memiliki aura-aura yang membuat siapapun menjadi Gay karenanya. Buktinya Chanyeol. Entah sejak kapan, Chanyeol selalu berada di dekat Baekhyun. Menemani Baekhyun kemana saja. Menjadi pelindung paling terkuat untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol melakukan apa saja untuk Baekhyun. Perasaan sayangnya muncul, Lalu Chanyeol sepakat pada dirinya sendiri untuk merubah orientasi seksualnya dan menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersentak karena ketukan di pintu ruang kerjanya. Sepersekian detik, Seulgi muncul dari balik pintu.

"Er.. Chan..."

Chanyeol melihat jengah kearah Seulgi.

"yeap?"

"ada yang mau bertemu dengan mu" Chanyeol mengernyit. Perasaannya tidak ada lagi yang membuat janji dengannya.

"Seorang pria" Chanyeol melotot. Terakhir kali Seulgi bilang ada pasien pria untuknya yang datang adalah Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol sudah mengancam Baekhyun jika ingin ke tempat kerjanya harus menelpon terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun pasti nurut. Jadi, siapa yang datang kali ini?

Chanyeol ingin berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Namun gerakan terhenti karena ada sosok lain yang masuk keruangnya.

"Hay Park! Long time no see" Rahang Chanyeol mengeras. Tangannya mengepal disisi tubuhnya. Suara dan sosok itu sangat Chanyeol kenal. Sosok yang selalu mengancam posisinya disisi Baekhyun.

Seulgi tau diri untuk menghilangkan diri dari sana. Tersisa lah dua anak manusia yang saling melempar tatapan sengit.

"untuk apa kau datang Changmin?"

Sosok yang bernama Changmin itu tersenyum remeh, berjalan maju untuk duduk di sebuah sofa yang memang ada diruangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih terdiam di posisinya. Dilepasnya jas dokter dan kancing teratas kemejanya. Berusaha untuk terlihat lebih manly dari Changmin mungkin?

"jangan terlalu tegang chan...santai saja... aku hanya berkunjung" Chanyeol berjalan santai dengan wajah dingin. Mengambil tempat duduk diseberang Changmin.

"Katakan secepatnya apa yang kau inginkan"

"Bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Baekhyun?" Why? Kenapa harus Baekhyun yang disebut? Chanyeol tidak pernah suka ada orang lain yang menyebut nama Baekhyun selain dirinya. Apalagi Changmin? Baekhyun miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

Chanyeol mendecih tak suka.

"jangan sebut nama nya dengan mulut mu itu"

Changmin balas terkekeh.

"C'mon! Kau tegang seperti ini terlihat sangat lucu...Baru menyebut namanya saja kau sudah emosi. Bagaimana ya jika aku menceritakan apa yang sudah kulakukan dengan kekasihmu itu?"

Mata Chanyeol melebar. Apa maksud perkataan Changmin? Apa yang Changmin lakukan dengan Baekhyun?

Changmin menaikkan kaki nya ke atas meja. Bertingkah seperti Bos padahal hanya tamu disana. Dan sekali lagi, Chanyeol mengepal tangannya kuat ingin menerjang Changmin. Matanya sudah panas, darahnya mendidih. Tapi disini Changmin datang dengan identitas sebagai Pasien mungkin. Terbukti dengan dia melewati Seulgi dulu sebelum bertemunya. Seorang dokter tak seharusnya menyakiti seseorang kan? Chanyeol berusaha meredam darahnya yang sudah mendidih.

"aku tidak tertarik dengan ceritamu. Enyahlah sebelum aku benar-benar membuatmu tak bisa berjalan lagi seumur hidup" Chanyeol berdiri hendak meninggalkan Changmin.

"aku menidurinya"

Langkah Chanyeol berhenti. Ia tak salah dengarkan? Apa barusan Changmin bilang dia meniduri Baekhyun? SHIT!

"aku sangat menikmati tubuhnya yang kecil dan lubangnya yang sempit. Shit yeol! Bagaimana Baekhyun punya dada sexy dan bokong montok dengan badan semungil itu?"

Chanyeol memejamkan mata menahan emosi yang bahkan sudah terlambat untuk ditahan.

"BEDEBAH KAU CHANGMIN"

Chanyeol membalikkan badan, lalu dengan keras menjengkang Changmin. Mengambil kerah changmin dan memukul rahang Changmin berkali-kali. Changmin juga tidak tinggal diam. Ia membalas , dan satu pukulan mengenai bibir Chanyeol. Bibir Chanyeol berdarah. Karena itu Chanyeol makin emosi lalu memukul Changmin habis-habisan di ulu hatinya.

"GOD CHANYEOL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Mendengar suara gaduh di dalam ruangan. Seulgi berinisiatif masuk lagi keruangan Chanyeol. Ia takut jika-jika Pasien Chanyeol mengamuk seperti yang sudah pernah terjadi. Tapi apa yang diliat nya Chanyeol-lah yang seperti kesetanan memukul lawannya. Seulgi nekad melepaskan Changmin dan Chanyeol. Tidak tega melihat kondisi mereka yang sama sama bonyok.

"CHAN I THINK YOU'RE GOING CRAZY... LEPAS KAN DIA" teriak Seulgi sambil berusaha melepas cengkraman Chanyeol yang mencoba untuk memukul Changmin lagi.

"KAU DIAM SAJA ! INI URUSAN KU"

"THE HELL! LEPAS BODOH" seulgi mati akal. Lalu dengan nekadnya memeluk Chanyeol agar ia mereka berdua terlepas.

"chan...kumohon berhentilah"

Chanyeol melepas Changmin yang saat ini sudah terbatuk-batuk karena kesakitan. Darah mengucur dari hidung dan pelipisnya.

Chanyeol dan Changmin sama-sama bernapas terengah-engah. Seulgi masih memeluk Chanyeol. Agar Chanyeol tidak kembali menerjang Changmin.

"sebaiknya anda pergi tuan" usir seulgi halus. Changmin mengelap darah di sudut bibirnya. Masih sempat tersenyum licik disana.

"Ingat Chanyeol...kau tidak akan pernah memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya. Aku juga menikmatinya. Ha ha"

Chanyeol ingin menghajar mulut Changmin lagi jika saja Seulgi tidak menahannya disana. Changmin pergi dari ruangannya, dan Seulgi melepas pelukannya pada Chanyeol.

ARRRRGH!

Chanyeol berteriak kesal , Ia meremas rambutnya lalu memukul dinding disampingnya dengan sangat keras. Mungkin saat ini tangan itu sudah berdarah atau membiru. Tapi seakan tak terasa Chanyeol kembali meninju dinding itu berkali-kali.

"kurasa kau yang butuh meditasi sekarang chan" Chanyeol berhenti. Diam sesaat lalu berbalik menyambar jas dan kunci mobilnya. Ia berjalan melewati Seulgi yang mencoba membuka mulut untuk menasihatinya ini-itu seperti biasanya. Juga menghiraukan luka dan lebam diwajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berlari-lari kecil dikamarnya. Ia baru saja berendam. Wewangian mawar dari tubuh Baekhyun mengisi seluruh kamar. Baekhyun berhenti didepan kaca besar lalu menelisik tubuhnya melalui pantulan kaca. Baekhyun terkikik kecil saat dilihatnya leher dan dadanya dipehuni _Hickey_ yang di buat Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersipu malu mengingat betapa kerasnya Chanyeol menggigitnya semalam. Bagaimana tangan kuat Chanyeol meremas-remasnya. Ah Baekhyun bisa pinsan jika membayangkannya lagi. Baekhyun melompat kecil mengambil handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Bersenandung kecil menyanyikan lagu favorite Chanyeol. Baekhyun merindukan Chanyeol saat ini. Entah kenapa.

"Chanyeol kok belum pulang, sih?"

Baekhyun memakai piyama abu. Ia berniat menunggu Chanyeol sambil gegulingan dikasur dan main Instagram. Sesekali tertawa kecil melihat postingan garing dari member EXO bernama Sehun yang di follownya.

BRAK!

Baekhyun terkejut. Pintu kamarnya dibanting keras. Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol dengan wajah lebam-lebam disana. Baekhyun otomatis panik melihat kekasihnya pulang dengan wajah mengenaskan.

"chanh...a-ada apa?"

Baekhyun beringsut duduk begitu Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya dan malah berjalan mendekat dengan wajah marah dan mata tersulut emosi. Baekhyun bersumpah Ia tidak melihat sosok Chanyeol yang biasa disana. Sosok Chanyeol kali ini bukanlah Chanyeol yang akan bermanis-manis dengannya.

Chanyeol berhenti tepat di ujung ranjang, didepan Baekhyun yang terlihat khawatir.

"apa yang terjadi, sayang?" Baekhyun berdiri, mencoba menggapai wajah Chanyeol. Jujur saja, ia ingin menangis melihat Chanyeol pulang seperti ini.

"Tidak usah menyentuh ku!" Chanyeol menepis keras tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun terhuyung karena begitu kerasnya tepisan Chanyeol.

"chan...k-kau kenapa?"

"kau yang kenapa jalang! Kau terlihat polos dan menggemaskan didepanku tapi ternyata...kau tidur dengan pria lain selain aku!" katakan ini mimpi. Tolong katakan ini mimpi atau katakan saja Chanyeol sedang bercanda. Kata-kata Chanyeol sangat kasar melukai hati Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap tak percaya pada Chanyeol.

"a-aku tidak mengerti maksudmu"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Sepersekian detik , kedua tangannya berayun menuju leher Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencekik Baekhyun dan mendorong Baekhyun jatuh ke ranjang.

Baekhyun tidak tau setan apa yang merasuki kekasihnya ini. Nafasnya sesak akibat cekikan Chanyeol dilehernya. Belum lagi ia ditindih tubuh raksasa Chanyeol. Membuatnya tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain naas.

"c-c-han dont do this"

"kenapa? Kenapa kau tidur dengan Changmin? Apa kau belum puas dengan milik ku yang panjang dan besar? Apa akau tidak puas dengan permainan ku atau lubang mu yang terlalu jalang minta di masuki terus? HAH? JAWAAAAB!" Chanyeol berteriak keras diwajah Baekhyun. Menuntut baekhyun menjawab pertanyaannya yang bodoh

"ak-u ti-d-ak chan"

Emosi membutakan Chanyeol. Kecemburuan membuat Chanyeol menjadi orang gila. Dia menyakiti Baekhyun. Padahal Chanyeol-lah yang berjanji takkan menyakiti Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintai mu Bee...tak akan aku biarkan seseorang menyentuhmu selain aku. Kau akan ku beri pelajaran supaya kau bertingkah baik dan tidak tidur dengan pria lain" bisik Chanyeol lirih. Ia melepaskan cekikannya dari leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk disana. Benarkah yang di depannya adalah Chanyeol yang berjanji akan mencintainya selamanya? Yang tidak akan menyakitinya?

"hiks" Baekhyun menangis. Ia memegangi lehernya yang memerah akibat cekikan Chanyeol. Tetesan air mata lolos melalui mata kecilnya. Hati nya lebih menanggung sakit.

Chanyeol tersentak melihat air mata Baekhyun. Apa? Apa yang dilakukannya ini? Apa baru saja dia menyakiti Baekhyun? Baekhyun tidak pernah menangis. Dan apa kali ini dia berhasil membuat Baekhyun menangis?

"No..no baby...M-maafkan aku" Terlambat Chanyeol. Terlambat. Satu kata untuk mu yang bajingan sudah menyakiti Baekhyun.

"C-chan... I Love you...You know I do, right?"

Baekhyun berucap lemah. Tapi elusan tangannya diwajah Chanyeol membuatnya tampak lebih kuat. Chanyeol hanya emosi tak beralasan. Baekhyun tau itu. Pria besarnya hanya emosi. Ya hanya emosi.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, lemas sekali setelah di cekik Chanyeol. Ia memejamkan mata berharap setelah dibuka kembali sosok Chanyeol yang seram akan berganti dengan sosok Chanyeol yang biasa.

"No...baby...no don't go! Maafkan aku...hiks BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Note : kau bangsat yeol! Emasa aku ngetik ff ini gataunya Emak disamping malah ikutan baca :v hadooh ketahuan. Btw, Elyxion di manila Baekhyun luctchu pisan ya. Yaowoh apa gak ia Chanyeol gabisa lepas . Imutnya kebangetaaaaaaan argh


	7. Chapter 7

Italwaysbebaekhyun presents

Hey, Doctor!

.

.

.

.

.

" _Aku mempercayaimu, genggamlah tanganku lalu bawa aku kemanapun yang kau mau. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu Park Chanyeol_ "- Byun Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

Mata Chanyeol bergerak gelisah. Sudah hampir sembilan jam Baekhyun pinsan, sembilan jam juga Chanyeol tak kenal lelah menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, mengecupnya sembari membisikkan kata-kata maaf. Chanyeol sudah lupa jika manusia butuh tidur. Yang paling terpenting baginya sekarang Baekhyun membuka matanya. Rambutnya di remas. Chanyeol menyesali apa yang ia perbuat. Melukai Baekhyun hanya karena cemburu bukanlah type nya. Chanyeol menunduk, mengecup perpotongan leher Baekhyun yang membiru. Lama Chanyeol mengecupnya, menyesapnya lembut menyalurkan rasa penyesalan yang besar. Chanyeol memang pantas dihukum. Ya, Ia tahu itu.

Lama Chanyeol disana hingga pergerakan kecil yang bergerak gelisah dibawahnya terasa.

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah saat dirasakan benda berat menindihnya. Lalu benda kenyal mengusik lehernya yang nyeri. Aroma yang Ia kenal sebagai aroma Chanyeol kekasihnya juga mengusik indera penciumannya.

"baekhyun sayang..."

Sebuah suara lirih menyapa Baekhyun di bukaan matanya yang pertama. Samar, Ia melihat Chanyeol dengan wajah kusut berada diatasnya. Baekhyun tidak lupa dengan kejadian Chanyeol pulang lalu mencekiknya. Karena itu, Baekhyun bangkit dan beringsut mundur menjauhi Chanyeol.

"baek...Im so-"

"cukup. Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun" final Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol tuli, Ia malah semakin mendekati Baekhyun. Ayolah, apa kalian tau Chanyeol saat ini sedang sangat-sangat menyesal?

Punggung Baekhyun menabrak kepala ranjang. Ia terpojok disana dengan Chanyeol yang sangat dekat dengannya. Baekhyun hanya takut, Chanyeol akan menyakitinya lagi. Baekhyun memeluk lututnya. Tapi saat matanya menatap mata kelam Chanyeol yag dapat dilihat Baekhyun hanya kekhawatiran dan penyesalan yang dalam. Tersemat sedikit cinta di dalamnya. Seperti tatapan Chanyeol-nya yang biasa.

"honey..." tangan Chanyeol terayun ingin menyentuh Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun menepisnya. Baekhyun tidak mau terlihat sangat mudah memafkan. Chanyeol harus diberi pelajaran. Leher ku masih sakit dan jangan seenaknya ingin menyentuhku lagi. Batin Baekhyun.

"dont touch me" Chanyeol boleh tidak menangis? Baekhyun yang menolaknya sangat menyedihkan. Chanyeol menunduk. Tatapannya jatuh pada permukaan kasur.

"bencilah aku baek...hukum aku...kau setelah ini boleh saja meninggalkan aku...tapi kumohon...maafkan aku" Baekhyun masih diam diposisinya. Menunggu kalimat Chanyeol lagi.

"aku begitu marah saat Changmin bilang kalian bertemu dibelakangku...lalu dia menikmati tubuhmu..aku sangat marah baek!" emosi kembali naik ke ubun-ubun Chanyeol. Ia membanting guling didekatnya ke lantai lalu menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Arrg

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya menjadi duduk dipinggir ranjang. Ia tidak mau melihat Baekhyun saat emosi nya kembali naik atau ia akan berbuat sesuatu yang akan di sesalinya lagi.

Baekhyun menatap iba pada bahu kekasihnya yang terlihat bergetar. Changmin benar-benar brengsek. Membuat cerita yang tidak lucu sama sekali.

Baekhyun beringsut mendekati Chanyeol. Dipeluknya pinggang Chanyeol dari belakang. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut. Tapi setelah Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung miliknya, Chanyeol sedikit tenang dan mengusap tangan Baekhyun yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"kau menyiksaku tanpa bertanya kebenarannya pak dokter"

"maafkan aku" bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkikik.

"aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Changmin. Kau tentu sangat tahu aku hanya berada dirumah sepanjang hari. Bersih-bersih, menonton lalu menunggu mu pulang" Baekhyun mengecup punggung Chanyeol. Kekasihnya itu masih dalam emosi, Baekhyun akan menjelaskan semuanya pelan-pelan.

Chanyeol memang pencemburu. Apalagi jika dengan Changmin. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak habis pikir Changmin mendatangi Chanyeol dan mengarang bebas tentang dia dan Baekhyun. Benar-benar memalukan.

"tapi baek-"

"ssst...aku hanya mencintai mu pak dokter...aku tidak pernah menemuinya apalagi bersetubuh dengannya. Cukup percaya apa yang aku katakan"

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dari pinggang Chanyeol. Lalu bergerak berdiri dengan kedua lututnya. Baekhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Chanyeol dan berbisik lirih dari belakang telinga kekasihnya itu.

"bagaimana aku mau selingkuh dengan Changmin...jika 'milikmu' saja sudah cukup membuatku kewalahan"

Baiklah, Lelaki bernama Byun Baekhyun ini mungkin sudah melupakan nyeri di lehernya bekas cekikan Chanyeol. Mungkin saja punya hati bak malaikat yang juga melupakan kebangsatan kekasihnya. Jika itu bukan Byun Baekhyun, mungkin Chanyeol akan berakhir merana ditinggal kekasih lalu hidup penuh penyesalan. Itulah kenapa, Baekhyun berbeda. Memaafkan dan menerima Chanyeol kembali adalah keahlian Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ranjang berderik keras. Mengimbangi tempo permainan yang dibuat oleh dua anak manusia yang berada diatasnya. Suasana begitu panas, ditambah lagi jeritan penuh kenikmatan saling bersahutan di kamar berlampu temaram itu. Lenguhan demi lenguhan terdengar saling melengkapi. Chanyeol masih terus mempercepat alur yang dibuat oleh kejantanannya. Menghujam lubang berkedut yang nikmat milik Baekhyun, kekasih tersayangnya. Pinggang Baekhyun ia remas , memastikan kekasihnya itu merasakan seluruh miliknya yang masuk. Baekhyun terhentak-hentak dengan ritme yang semakin cepat. Tangan bebasnya meremas rambut Chanyeol yang mulai panjang.

"ahh...nngh daddyh right there...umnghh" Baekhyun hanya bisa meracau menyalurkan sakit dan kenikmatan yang bercampur dari permainan mereka. Chanyeol menghentak lebih dalam. Ditatapnya wajah Baekhyun. Benar-benar Cantik. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak menyapu peluh di dahi Baekhyun yang sudah tersengal-sengal.

"call my name baby" bisik Chanyeol lirih didepan bibir Baekhyun.

"I won't" balas Baekhyun.

"akan ku buat kau menjerit sayang" Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun hingga poisi Baekhyun yang tadi terlentang menjadi menungging. Bokong berisi Baekhyun menhadap langsung ke wajah Chanyeol.

"c-chaaanh" jerit Baekhyun saat Chanyeol dengan sengaja melepas kejantanan dari lubangnya lalu menggesek-gesekkan miliknya ke bokong Baekhyun dengan seduktif. Ya, Baekhyun merasakan benda kenyal berurat itu menyapu bokongnya. Namun Chanyeol tak kunjung memasukinya.

"chanyeol pleaseeh" Chanyeol tersenyum miring mendengar rintihan Baekhyun yang sexy.

"call my name honey" bisik Chanyeol. Damn! Haruskah? Baekhyun memejamkan mata sudah tidak tahan oleh Chanyeol yang seakan memaksa.

"Chan~Chanyeoliie daddy...fuck me dad"

Selanjutnya Chanyeol benar-benar memasuki Baekhyun. Menghujam lubang hangat Baekhyun sekeras yang Ia bisa. Menghentak hingga kenikmatan benar-benar mengaburkan pandangannya.

"arghh ah baekhyunh...love you" Chanyeol meremas dada Baekhyun yang berisi. Mulut nya tidak tinggal diam. Ia menggigit, menjilat dan mengulum telinga Baekhyun yang manis.

Baekhyun benar-benar melayang. Sentuhan Chanyeol diseluruh tubuhnya membuatnya nyaris lupa dia masih dibumi. Chanyeol benar-benar kuat dan perkasa. Baekhyun mencintai Pria itu.

Lelehan sperma merembes melalui bokong Baekhyun. Sebagian kecil dari sprei juga basah akibat Sperma Baekhyun. Nafas keduanya tersengal karena pencapaian mereka. Baekhyun telungkup di kasur. Ia lelah menungging terus. Melihat kekasihnya tumbang, Chanyeol tidak ingin percintaan ini berhenti. Tangan besar Chanyeol menarik baekhyun untuk berbalik terlentang. Dilihatnya Baekhyun bernafas putus-putus.

"Baek..." Chanyeol berdiri dengan lututnya. Menghadapkan kejantanan besarnya di hadapan Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak mengocok kejantanannya sendiri dengan gerakan konstan. Batang itu menegang. Baekhyun melotot tapi Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring. Baekhyun sudah tau persis apa yang Chanyeol inginkan. Baekhyun mengulum kejantanannya.

Baekhyun duduk, mulutnya sejajar dengan milik Chanyeol.

"d-daddy...semakin besar" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Ia tidak yakin milik Chanyeol akan muat ke mulutnya. Milik Chanyeol sudah semakin besar dan panjang. Kenapa bisa sebesar dan sepanjang itu ya? Padahal dulu tidak begitu.

"itu karena sering kau mainkan" Chanyeol terkikik. Satu tangannya yang bebas membelai rambut pendek Baekhyun. Lalu mendorong kepala Baekhyun lembut untuk mencapai miliknya.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, bibirnya terbuka sensual saat permainan lidah Baekhyun begitu lihai pada kejantanannya. Chanyeol benar-benar akan gila.

"aahhh...baekh..more...I love you ahh"

Lagi, milik Chanyeol menyemprotkan cairannya kemulut Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membelai sayang surai Chanyeol yang sudah terlelap. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan penuh cinta ke wajah Chanyeol. Memainkan jemarinya yang cantik pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur setelah percintaan mereka, selalu seperti itu. Padahal Baekhyun yang paling dibuat lelah.

"baek...tidurlah" gumam Chanyeol. Chanyeol lantas memeluk erat Baekhyun dan merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua.

"chan?"

"hm?"

"a-aku...em"

"kenapa sayang?" Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak yakin ingin mengatakannya sekarang. Lama Baekhyun terdiam. Chanyeol pun kembali angkat suara.

"bilang saja...tidak akan dimarah"

"seriously?" Chanyeol balas dengan anggukan dan elusan pada rambut Baekhyun.

"kau suka anak-anak?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"kalau tidak rewel sih aku suka" bibir Baekhyun mengerucut. Dipukulnya dada Chanyeol.

"ish aku serius" Chanyeol tertawa renyah. Matanya masih tertutup.

"iya. Aku suka. Kenapa hm?"

"a-aku..."

"m hm?"

"aku ingin punya anak..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

An: Emak ga ada disamping. Big thanks buat **mamamiyeol** yang sudah menginspirasi gue dengan gaya bebas/? Apa ini bebas? Kalo belum terlalu 'bebas' ajarin gue yak wkwkw


	8. Chapter 8

**Italwaysbebaekhyun**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hey, Doctor!**

.

.

.

.

" _Baekhyun adalah bagian dari diriku_ "- Park Chanyeol

.

.

.

Seulgi tergelak keras. Ia lupa bahwa Ia sedang tak bersendirian sekarang. Namun cerita lucu dari Chanyeol diseberangnya benar-benar membuat perutnya kram.

"seulgi kau benar-benar. Jangan menertawaiku" Chanyeol mencubit lengan kanan Seulgi. Wanita itu meringis.

"kau berkepribadian ganda chan. Setelah kau membuat hancur ruanganmu kau terus pulang dan mencekik Baekhyun. Awalnya aku miris sekaligus kasihan dengan Baekhyun tapi setelah mendengar respon mu ketika Baekhyun minta anak...pfft ahaha" tawa Seulgi kembali pecah. Tapi Chanyeol hening.

"menurutmu...apa bisa seorang pria hamil?" Chanyeol menggaruk hidungnya yang tak gatal. Sebenarnya pertanyaan semacam itu tidak perlu di jawab. Seulgi berfikir sejenak mencari jawaban yang pas untuk dokter se-idiot Chanyeol.

"harusnya Baekhyun menikahi ku saja biar bisa punya anak" telinga Chanyeol tegak mendengar kalimat Seulgi. Terdengar penuh serius dan sungguh-sungguh.

"shit! Ku harap kau tak sungguh-sungguh karena jika mendekatinya aku tak segan mematahkan lehermu" Astaga. Batin Seulgi. Padahal niat awalnya hanya menggoda. Mengapa Chanyeol langsung emosi saja jika nama Baekhyun disebut. Tawanya kembali pecah.

"wtf Chan! Pikirkanlah bagaimana kalian bisa mendapatkan anak. Aku sudah malas mendengarmu yang bodoh" Seulgi berdiri sesaat setelah terlebih dahulu menyambar teleponnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jas. Tangan Chanyeol tergerak mengambil pena didekatnya dan melemparkan kearah Seulgi.

"tidak berguna!" pintu ruangannya tertutup. Seulgi sudah pergi dari hadapannya. Kepala Chanyeol kembali dipenuhi sesak yang menuntut jawaban bagaimana caranya memiliki anak. Anaknya dan anak Baekhyunnya.

Chanyeol baru saja akan berfikir jika saja pintu ruangannya tidak dibuka secara tiba-tiba. Seulgi muncul lagi disana dengan cengirannya.

''ada apa lagi?''

''tidak berniat cuti untuk besok?"

"cuti?''

''yep. Baekhyun's birthday. Don't you tell me you don't remember" benar. Chanyeol lupa hari yang begitu spesial untuk Baekhyunnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di sofa yang menghadap ke tv. Dengan satu cup besar ice cream rasa strawberry dipangkuannya. Baekhyun terlihat begitu menggemaskan dengan kaos kebesaran yang dipakainya. Mungkin itu kaos Chanyeol. Memakai benda-benda milik Chanyeol sudah menjadi hal favoritenya. Benda-benda Chanyeol memilki aroma khas. Baekhyun selalu merasa Chanyeol bersamanya jika memakai milik Chanyeol. Satu sendok penuh ice cream lolos masuk ke mulut mungilnya. Baekhyun melirik jam. Sudah hampir tengah malam , namun kekasih tingginya belum pulang. Bahu Baekhyun melemah turun. Begitu sedih. Mengingat hanya hitungan menit saja, umurnya akan bertambah. Ia ingin merayakan momen itu bersama Chanyeol-nya. Bolehkah?

Baekhyun tidak pernah melewatkan ulang tahunnya tanpa Chanyeol. Walaupun hanya sebuah ucapan yang terlambat pun, Chanyeol akan tetap ditunggunya. Diluar hujan mengguyur. Mungkin pertanda bahwa musim akan berganti. Rasa sedih menggeroti hati Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyingkirkan ice cream darinya. Beralih tidur di sofa. Matanya lalu menghitung menit yang tersisa. Chanyeol tak mengabarinya tapi masih bisakan Baekhyun berharap bisa merayakan bersama?

Baekhyun mendengar derap langkah yang terburu mendekatinya. Baekhyun lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. Hati Baekhyun hangat dan mencair saat sosok yang ditunggunya akhirnya berada di depan mata dengan rambut dan baju yang sedikit basah.

"chany...ugh" Baekhyun tersentak saat Chanyeol begitu saja langsung menariknya kedalam satu pelukan erat. Baekhyun tidak bersuara lagi. Ia sangat menikmati pelukan Chanyeol dan usapan di punggungnya.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun agar bisa melihat wajahnya. Tangan Chanyeol yang besar dibawanya ke rahang indah Baekhyun. Chanyeol begitu tampan dengan rambut sedikit basah. Baekhyun bersemu. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol. Lama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menatap. Sama sama menyelami indahnya cinta mereka berdua.

"Baiklah sebelum terlambat... Happy Birthday to my precious Love. Terima kasih sudah terlahir. Terima kasih sudah tercipta untukku. Terima kasih sudah melengkapi aku yang serba kekurangan ini" Chanyeol mengecup hidung mungil Baekhyun.

"lalu...terima kasih sudah menjadi Byun Baekhyun" lanjut Chanyeol. Ia mencium bibir bawah dan atas Baekhyun bergantian. Baekhyun tersenyum. Chanyeol begitu manis. Baekhyun hampir saja meleleh jika saja ia tidak berpegangan pada pinggang Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih" Baekhyun memejamkan mata saat dirasakannya usapan Chanyeol pada pipinya. Menenangkan.

Baekhyun bergerak mengkalungkan tangan di leher Chanyeol. Sedikit menjinjit mengingat tingginya bukan seberapa dibanding tinggi Chanyeol.

"hadiah nya mana?"

Chanyeol lalu menggigit hidung Baekhyun gemas. Baekhyun terkikik geli.

"ngomong-ngomong aku sedang basah honey...nanti aku masuk angin" Baekhyun menggeleng lucu.

"tidak boleh lepas. Pokoknya hadiah dulu"

"okay..okay... now close your eyes" Baekhyun menurut. Chanyeol lalu merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil benda yang sudah membuatnya kehujanan. Benda yang baru saja berada dipikirannya saat Seulgi mengingatkannya perihal ulang tahun Baekhyun. Sebuah benda kecil yang berisi keyakinan dan komitmennya. Cincin putih berhiaskan permata-permata biru yang mengkilat cantik.

"open your eyes honey" Baekhyun membuka matanya begitu mendengar Chanyeol yang sedikit berbisik. Mata Baekhyun membola. Hatinya melompat jauh saat cincin bermata biru itu menyapa indera penglihatannya. Ia menatap Chanyeol. Seolah meminta penjelasan.

"aku tidak bisa membuat kata-kata yang pas. Karena terasa begitu sulit. Aku mengulangnya berkali-kali saat dijalan tadi. Tapi, jadi terdengar lucu. So baby ...menikahlah dengan ku. Mari membina rumah tangga penuh cinta seperti impian kita"

.

.

.

Baekhyun meringis saat punggungnya menabrak dinding dengan keras. Chanyeol langsung mencumbunya sesaat setelah Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Chanyeol untuk menikah. Mata Baekhyun terpejam erat. Gerakan Chanyeol yang cepat dan menuntut sulit untuk Ia kendalikan.

"kau sangat sexy dengan kaos kebesaran" bisik Chanyeol di leher Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangkat kedua kaki Baekhyun agar melingkari pinggangnya. Kini Baekhyun terlihat tidak lebih dari seekor bayi koala yang sedang dicumbu serigala buas. Baekhyun makin terpojok saat Chanyeol dengan sengaja menjilat rahang dan lehernya dengan gerakan sensual. Baekhyun akui dia sangat lemah di titik itu.

Baekhyun melampiaskan segalanya pada rambut sedikit basah milik Chanyeol. Sedikit menegang saat selangkangnya merasakan benda besar milik Chanyeol sudah mengeras disana. Chanyeol selesai bermain pada leher baekhyun. Ia lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun terburu. Mengesapnya atas bawah, lalu mengajak lidah Baekhyun berperang disana. Ia menjilat, mengulum, menghisap bibir Baekhyun penuh nafsu. Birahinya selalu tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama jika sudah mengecap manisnya Baekhyun. Eraman tertahan saat Chanyeol agak keras menggigit bibirnya. Benang saliva terlihat saat Chanyeol melepas cumbuannya di bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersengal menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa. Namun Chanyeol seakan tak memberi kesempatan, Ia kembali mencium Baekhyun namun kali ini Baekhyun dibawanya menuju sofa.

"eunghhh" Baekhyun melenguh saat milik Chanyeol tidak sengaja menabrak miliknya. Baekhyun mencakar lengan Chanyeol. Efek sensasi dari kegiatan mereka benar-benar membuat Baekhyun hilang akal. Begitu memabukkan.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak melepas kaos yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menahan tangannya. Lalu mereka saling bertatapan.

"bolehkah?" itu yang Baekhyun inginkan. Chanyeol yang meminta izin sebelum lebih jauh menyentuhnya adalah hal yang Baekhyun suka. Ia merasa lebih dihormati sebagai pihak yang akan dimasuki.

.

.

.

.

Keduanya sudah sama sama penuh peluh dan bernafas tidak teratur. Chanyeol tidak menyangka bermain di atas sofa akan se-asyik ini. Melihat wajah Baekhyun bersemu di bawahnya membuatnya tidak bisa lagi mendefinisikan sebanyak apa cintanya kepada kekasih mungilnya itu.

Chanyeol masih menghentak-hentak lubang Baekhyun dengan kecepatan yang brutal. Baekhyun merintih. Kenikmatan dan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oelh kejantanan Chanyeol pada lubangnya membuat matanya buta. Buta nafsu.

Baekhyu n tidak ingin menjadi pasif. Ia berusaha menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawan arah dengan gerakan pinggul Chanyeol. Menciptakan suara khas percintaan yang panas.

"nh ah...channh..." Chanyeol makin menghentak dengan keras. Memasukkan semua miliknya sebisa mungkin ke milik Baekhyun.

"ohh...shit arg" milik Chanyeol terjepit ketat disana. Belum lagi deru nafas baekhyun menyapa telinganya. Chanyeol semakin tidak terkendali. Ia melepas cepat miliknya lalu menarik Baekhyun agar menyusulnya yang sudah lebih dulu berada dilantai. Baekhyun terduduk diatas perutnya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan senyum iblis. Kejantanan Baekhyun yang mungil berada tepat didepannya.

"berbaliklah...lalu manjakan adikku" perintah Chanyeol. Seakan paham Baekhyun langsung berbalik dan detik berikutnya milik besar berurat milik Chanyeol sudah berada di mulutnya. Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama pada milik Baekhyun yang kecil. Kedua nya sama sama saling mengulum, menjilat dan mengeluar-masukkan milik pasangan masing-masing ke dalam mulut. Baekhyun lihat menjilati ujung milik Chanyeol seakan itu adalah lolipop. Chanyeol tidak kewalahan menerima sperma yang keluar dari milik Baekhyun tetapi tidak begitu dengan Baekhyun. Mulutnya yang kecil kewalahan menerima sperma yang ditembak Chanyeol kemulutnya. Sperma itu meleleh keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Menambah kesan sexy. Andai saja dia sedang menghadap Chanyeol. Pasti Chanyeol langsung menjilati bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun dan tubuhnya. Setelah digendong Chanyeol ke kamar, Baekhyun langsung memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada lebar Chanyeol. Chanyeol memeluknya erat. Mengelus surai rambut Baekhyun yang penuh keringat dengan sayang.

"thank you honey...for everyhting"

Baekhyun tersenyum malu, lalu mengangguk dibalik dada Chanyeol. Mata baekhyun melirik jarinya yang sudah tersemat cincin. Ia sangat bahagia. Ini akan menjadi ulang tahun yang tak pernah dilupakannya.

Chanyeol baru saja akan terlelah jika saja Baekhyun tidak memanggil namanya.

"ada apa sayang?"

"kemarin aku menelepon kris" Baekhyun menggambar pola abstrak di dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol sadar, bukan saatnya dia naik darah. Apapun itu, dia harus mendengarkan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu.

"lalu?"

"aku bilang padanya...jangan ganggu kehidupanku dengan mu lagi"

"m hm?''

"lalu dia tertawa"

"dia gila"

"bukan gitu"

"jadi?"

"jadi aku mengatakan hal yang akan membuat hatinya hancur seumur hidup"

"kau mengatakan apa?"

"satu-satunya orang yang kucintai di dunia adalah Chanyeol. Baik buruknya dia sudah menjadi bagian dari ku. Tugas ku setiap hari adalah menunggunya pulang lalu menggodanya untuk bercinta. Aku mempunyai daftar hal hal yang menyenangkan. Dan dari semua itu hanya nama Chanyeol lah yang aku pilih untuk bersama-sama melakukannya. Tidak ada namamu. Tidak akan pernah ada"

Mata Chanyeol membola. Benarkah baekhyun mengatakan itu pada Kris? Chanyeol merasa menang banyak mendengarnya.

"tapi itu berlebihan sayang..."

''ishhh'' Baekhyun meninju pelan dada Chanyeol. Sebal. Chanyeol terkekeh. Lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menciumnya disana.

"tidak...hanya bercanda'' Baekhyun cemberut. Ia menggigit dada Chanyeol dengan gemas. Lalu memeluk Chanyeol dengan sangat erat. Chanyeol mengelus punggung polos Baekhyun.

"honey..."

''ya dad''

''ayo kita adopsi anak''

''serius?''

"iya''

Baekhyun mengulum senyum. Banyak hal indah yang diberikan Chanyeol dalam hidupnya. Baekhyun tak pernah bisa mengatakan betapa besarnya cinta untuk Chanyeol. Pria yang membuka lengan nya lebar-lebar menerima segala kondisi Baekhyun. Baginya Chanyeol saja sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia. Tapi semua yang di dapatnya sekarang seolah membuatnya adalah makhluk paling disayang tuhan.

Yes, that's right Byun Baekhyun. Kau adalah anak kesayangan tuhan. Semua cinta dan kebahagiaan yang ada di dunia ini pantas kau dapatkan. Hati tulus mu adalah malaikat, kasih sayang mu adalah anugrah. Kau makhluk terindah yang tak pantas disakiti oleh apapun. Aku akan melindungi mu. Tak ada alasan khusus, karena mencintaimu sesederhana daun yang berjatuhan saat musim gugur. Tidak pernah punya alasan untuk jatuh. I Love you to the moon and Back sayang. Terima kasih sudah terlahir di dunia, terima kasih sudah selalu menjadi Byun Baekhyun-ku.

.

.

.

ELYXION OH ELYXION GEGANA MIKIRINNYA


	9. Chapter 9

NCNCNCNCNCNNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNC

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Matanya berlinang. Satu tetesan meluncur melalui pipi gembulnya. Baekhyun baru tahu jika mengiris bawang akan seperih ini. Dulu saja, sewaktu Chanyeol dan dirinya hanya hidup berdua. Baekhyun dengan ringan akan mengorder makanan dari restaurant terdekat. Menunggu orderan sambil menunggu Chanyeol pulang. Mengasyikkan, Baekhyun juga punya waktu lebih untuk berendam bunga agar Chanyeol tergiur menciumnya sepulang kerja. Tidak seperti sekarang, sudah ada si manja David yang mulutnya harus di suap makanan rumahan. Baekhyun bahkan tidak sempat memakai celana nya jika David sudah merengek. Dia hanya memakai kaos kebesaran milik Chanyeol dan celana dalam. Untung saja kaos itu besar, lumayan bisa menutupi sebatas paha.

Ya, David adalah malaikat manis di keluarga kecil Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Keputusan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk mengadopsi anak nyatanya membawa banyak kebahagiaan disana. Chanyeol menjadi Dokter yang pekerja keras, dan Baekhyun memberikan seluruh waktunya untuk mengurusi ini itu yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol dan anak mereka.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak mengadopsi sedari bayi. David sudah besar. Mengingat jika mengadopsi bayi, baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan kewalahan masalah ASI. Punya Baekhyun kan tidak ada airnya, ya mana mungkin menyusui seorang bayi. Kecuali bayi besar. Sebesar Park Chanyeol.

David mewarisi mata Baekhyun yang kecil dan pipi gembil. Telinganya mirip milik Chanyeol. Tapi entah dari siapa cerewetnya menurun.

Tubuh Baekhyun terdorong ke depan saat tangan besar melingkar di perut rampingnya. Tanpa menoleh pun Baekhyun sudah tau, itu Chanyeol. Pemilik hatinya.

"berhenti memelukku saat aku sedang masak chan" sergah Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh ringah, lalu kepala nya Ia miringkan untuk mengecup pipi Baekhyun.

"panggil aku daddy...biasakan memanggil ku dengan daddy jika sedang di depan David sayang" Chanyeol mengelus rambut belakang Baekhyun yang berwarna cokelat. Lalu mengecup leher bagian belakang Baekhyun.

Issh. Baekhyun mendesis. Baekhyun sedang fokus memasak. Jangan dulu diganggu.

Baekhyun menyikut perut Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol meringis. Tapi hanya pura-pura , karena sikutan Baekhyun tidak keras. Mana mungkin Ia tega menyikut Chanyeol dengan keras.

"sana dad! Mandi dulu...malu dong sama David yang sudah harum" Merasa namanya disebut, David yang sedari tadi sibuk menggambar disana menoleh kearah orang tuanya. Lalu merengut melihat daddy nya memeluk manja Mommy nya disana.

David berdiri, lalu sedikit berlari kearah Chanyeol. Ketika sudah sampai disamping Chanyeol, David menarik tangan Chanyeol yang berada di pinggang Baekhyun. Seakan mengatakan kepada Chanyeol untuk melepaskan Baekhyun.

"daddy...lepasin mommy dulu..." Chanyeol menggeleng.

"tidak mau" balas Chanyeol. Bocah manis itu menghentakkan kakinya. Lalu menarik kembali tangan daddy nya yang besar. Tidak sebanding dengan tangan kecilnya.

"ish...harus mau...biarin mommy masak duluu daad" Baekhyun tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Chanyeol dan David. Lalu tangan Baekhyun bergerak melepas pelukan Chanyeol di pinggangnya. Chanyeol melotot tak terima.

"ugh anaknya mommy pengertian sekaliiii" Baekhyun menunduk untuk mengecup pipi anaknya itu. Lalu tangannya terulur untuk mengacak rambut David.

"bawa daddy kesana...jika perlu seret dia ke kamar mandi ya sayang" David mengangguk paham. Lalu menarik celana bagian paha Chanyeol. Mengisyaratkan kepada daddy-nya itu untuk beranjak dari sana dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Entah siapa yang kekanakan sekarang, yang jelas bibir Chanyeol mengerucut sedang David mengedipkan matanya kepada Baekhyun sesaat setelah kaki Chanyeol bergerak melangkah.

"lihat saja nanti baek" ujar Chanyeol sebelum benar benar diantar David ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

"kalo sudah besar David mau jadi pilot hehe" David menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Baekhyun. Tadi Chanyeol sempat bertanya kepadanya tentang cita-cita. David sudah menjawabnya. Tetapi malu-malu. Baekhyun tertawa sesekali menciumi David. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di sofa, dengan David yang duduk di pangkuan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dalam rangkulannya.

"sayang...kenapa cita-cita mu sama dengan cita-cita David?" Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mulai membahas sesuatu yang membuatnya malu di depan David nanti. David menatap Baekhyun tak percaya.

"maksud daddy... Mommy juga mau jadi pilot?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"ish dad tidak usah dibahas ituu" Baekhyun memerah. Pipinya panas. Chanyeol berhasil membuatnya malu. Argh

"iya. tapi... mommy tidak cukup tinggi untuk jadi pilot aaaa baek...sa..kit" Baekhyun mencubit perut Chanyeol. David tertawa disana. Sekilas, Baekhyun terpana dengan jenis tawa David yang sangat mirip dengan tawa Chanyeol.

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut. Dia kesal dengan Chanyeol dan David.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyuguhkan punggung dingin kepada Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menarik bahunya untuk berbalik. Tapi Baekhyun sedang tidak ingin tidur dengan melihat wajah Chanyeol seperti biasanya. Baekhyun masih kesal. Baekhyun menyingkirkan selimut yang Chanyeol berikan kepadanya. Chanyeol berniat baik, dia hanya tidak ingin Baekhyun masuk angin karena Baekhyun tidak menggenakan apapun dibawah kecuali celana dalam.

"Baek...jangan nakal" Chanyeol kembali menyelimutkan Baekhyun dengan selimut. Tapi, lagi-lagi disingkirkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol merapat ke tubuh Baekhyun. Lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"ngambek ya?" Chanyeol menepuk-tepuk pantat Baekhyun pelan. Seperti menidurkan seorang bayi.

"..."

"sayaaang" kali ini Chanyeol mencoba berbisik. Biasanya Baekhyun akan luluh dengan suara Chanyeol yang halus menyapa telinganya.

"ish... aku capek... jangan ganggu" Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol yang mulai merambat memeras bokongnya.

"maafkan yang tadi ya"

"yang mana?"

"berpura tidak tau supaya dibujuk ya?"

"aku membenci mu chan"

"panggil aku daddy...kita sudah punya anak sekarang" Baekhyun membalikkan badannya. Ia langsung memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol yang bidang begitu sudah menghadap Chanyeol yang beraroma mint itu.

"aku membenci mu" Chanyeol terkekeh. Satu gerakan , tangan Chanyeol berhasil mengunci tangan Baekhyun yang memukul dadanya.

"aku mencintai mu"

.

.

.

.

Bukan Chanyeol nama nya jika tidak berhasil membujuk Baekhyun dengan caranya. Bukan Baekhyun juga jika tidak betah berlama-lama merajuk. Chanyeol akan dengan sengaja menggodanya, membuatnya merajuk lalu menggodanya kembali agar rajuk Baekhyun hilang. Chanyeol sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya, sudah mengatisipasi jika-jika David mimpi buruk dan akan langsung masuk ke kamar mereka. Chanyeol tidak mau jika kegiatannya bersama Baekhyun akan dilihat anaknya. Chanyeol percaya itu akan berefek negatif untuk perkembangan David kedepan.

Mulut Baekhyun terbuka, merintih kosong saat bibir Chanyeol sudah menelan dada nya dengan penuh. Hisapan Chanyeol, dan sensasi lidah yang kesat menyentuh kulit dadanya membuat Baekhyun menyusupkan jarinya pada sela rambut Chanyeol dan menjambaknya pelan. Keseharian Baekhyun akan seperti ini. Mengurus David pada siang hari, dan mengurus Chanyeol pada malamnya.

Tangan bebas Chanyeol yang lain memegang pinggang Baekhyun, agar Baekhyun tidak terlalu membuat banyak pergerakan yang akan menghilangkan kewarasannya.

Hisapan panjang pada dadanya mengakhiri sesi Chanyeol disana. Hal menarik disetiap malamnya menyentuh Baekhyun adalah, Baekhyun tidak pernah mengenakan pakaian ribet. Selalu kaos yang sangat mudah di loloskan dari tubuh kecilnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum nakal saat matanya meabsen tubuh Baekhyun dari atas hingga ke bawah. Perasaannya saja atau Baekhyun semakin berisi. Lengannya sudah mulai berlemak. Tapi itu menambah kesan seksinya. Chanyeol bahkan menebak akan se kenyal apa bokong Baekhyun tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Chanyeol berdiri dengan kedua lutunya. Melepas baju di depan Baekhyun dengan gerakan menggodanya. Baekhyun terpanggil paham. Ia menyusul Chanyeol. Lalu membantu Chanyeol melepaskan celananya.

Bukan merupakan hal baru. Tapi Baekhyun selalu terkejut melihat ukuran Chanyeol yang tidak main-main. Baekhyun bergerak menungging membelakangi Chanyeol. Lalu dengan sengaja menggesekkan lubangnya pada miik Chanyeol yang menggantung disana.

Chanyeol mendesis. Belum lagi dengan gerakan bokong Baekhyun yang dibuatnya memutar. Chanyeol menegang dengan keras.

.

.

.

.

"ooouhh sh right there dad"

"nghhh baek..ah ah ah"

.

.

.

.

.

Keduanya tumbang. Chanyeol berada diatas Baekhyun terengah-engah. Baekhyun terlebih dahulu memejamkan mata ingin menyusul alam mimpinya. Tapi pinggulnya kembali bergoyang, lubangnya kembali berkedut. Menerima benda tumpul yang semakin cepat masuk dan keluar dari sana.

"chanhh..lagih?" Chanyeol terkekeh. Lalu mengecup dahi penuh peluh Baekhyun.

"Chan...besokh ugh harus bangun pagi..ah pelaan~"

.

.

.

"A Happy Ending story really suits us" – Pcy, Bbh


End file.
